


seduction or coercion

by fuckingfinwions



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Noncon, Drama in Nargothrond, M/M, not that Celegorm is too concerned about what Orodreth thinks as long as Orodreth complies, past Celegorm/Finrod, rapist pov, referenced Quest for the Silmaril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfinwions/pseuds/fuckingfinwions
Summary: After Finrod leaves with Beren to seek a Silmaril, Celegorm picks up a new lover. Propositioning the brother of the person Celegorm just sent to his death can't possibly be misinterpreted, right?
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Orodreth | Artaresto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	seduction or coercion

Celegorm invited Orodreth to his bed a day after Finrod left with the Man. They hadn’t lain together since the Feast of Reuniting, but Celegorm remembered it quite fondly. And with Finrod gone, Celegorm needed a new lover.

Orodreth was more subdued than Celegorm remembered, but that wasn’t surprising. Orodreth had married and buried a wife, seen his fortress destroyed, and lost two (most likely about to be three) brothers. That sort of thing made a lot of people more withdrawn, even if Celegorm himself reacted to loss by experiencing every moment to its utmost.

Orodreth was still beautiful, and Celegorm made sure to tell him so.

Orodreth was oddly shy at first, bringing Celegorm pleasure while disrobing as little as possible, and not letting Celegorm touch him in return. Celegorm kissed him, and called him beautiful, hoping to soothe his nervousness. After a week though, Celegorm was tired of dancing around the issue.

“It’s ridiculous for me to be the only one naked. Come on, let me see you properly.”

Orodreth opened his mouth as if to argue, but closed it and undressed, blushing and staring at the wall rather than his lover. His skin was as pale and smooth as it had ever been, not covered in scars like Celegorm had secretly been suspecting. Maybe that was Orodreth was worried about, that Celegorm would think he was weak for not having battle scars.

“Handsome as ever. Lay down on the bed, let me touch you.”

Orodreth went. His cock was soft to start with, but he grew hard under Celegorm’s hands. Celegorm reached one finger underneath Orodreth’s ass and rubbed around his hole. “Do you have any massage oil?”

“No,” Orodreth’s replied quietly.

“We can go to my room tomorrow night then. Or borrow some from Finrod’s cupboards, he’s not likely to need it.”

“Can you please not mention him during - this?” Orodreth sounded like he was about to cry.

“All you had to do was ask,” Celegorm said with a shrug. “Do you want to be distracted, or to spend tonight miserably grieving what you can’t change?”

“Does anyone _want_ to be miserable?”

“Is sex distracting enough?”

Orodreth nodded, and slid off the bed onto his knees. It wasn’t the best blowjob Celegorm had ever gotten; Orodreth kept pulling off to take gasping breaths and seemed about a minute away from bursting into tears the whole time. But it seemed mean to criticize under the circumstances.

And other than that one night, it was good. Orodreth didn’t bring up what he was into, but he always went along with Celegorm’s ideas. They had sex over every piece of furniture in both their rooms, and even once in Curufin’s bed for the thrill of it. Not that Curufin had never walked in on Celegorm before, but Orodreth was so obviously on high alert that it was infectious, the chance of being discovered adding an illicit joy to it.

Orodreth sometimes was overtaken by dark moods and didn’t always reach orgasm, but he was considerate enough that Celegorm always did. Celegorm wondered at times if Orodreth was using him to avoid dealing with grief, but he was hardly one to talk about good coping mechanisms. As long as Celegorm enjoyed it, he’d leave it to Orodreth to be the one to call a halt.

~~~

Celegorm escorted Luthien into Nargothrond, and had her stay in Finrod’s rooms while she came to terms with Beren’s certain demise. They were designed to be secure against attack, which made them easy enough to bar from the outside, and were certainly nice enough for a royal guest.

Orodreth came to find Celegorm a few hours later as he was walking down the halls.

“They say my cousin Luthien is here.”

“She is.” Celegorm had forgotten the relation until now.

“I’d like to speak with her.”

“She’s grieving, and needs privacy, not to be bothered by a dozen people clamoring to see the hidden princess of Doriath.”

“I’m not a stranger though, I’m her family!”

“You live on the northern border, has she even met you more than twice?”

“Twice more than she’s met you!” Orodreth took a steadying breath, and looked up through his lashes. “Please, haven’t I been good for you?”

Celegorm saw no need to resist kissing Orodreth at such a remark. Orodreth was wonderfully responsive, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue across Celegorm’s lips to invite him to open in return.

“You’re wonderful, but that’s not important. Maybe in a couple days, when she’s had time to accept Beren’s fate, you can introduce us properly.”

“Shouldn’t the introduction be now?”

“She knows That I’m ‘Celegorm, son of Feanor,’ but Huan finding her in the woods hardly made for a formal introduction. With a kinsman of hers there, it will be a far better start to formal courting.”

“Courting? Why would she ever agree to that?“ Orodreth burst out, then quickly continued, “Not that any woman wouldn’t be lucky to have you, it’s just that she her fiancee died so recently, and she hardly knows you, I’m surprised.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t insult me. Luthien already made it quite clear that she hates the idea, but if her father demands a Silmaril as bride-price she has to marry someone in my family.”

“Thingol won’t stand for you marrying his daughter against her will.”

“I would never! She’ll realize it’s a good idea once she’s calmed down. At least hopefully, if she doesn’t things will get awkward.” An idea occurred to Celegorm. “Say, can you do me a favor when you do talk to her?”

“What sort of favor?”

“Talk me up a little bit. Just mention more about I’m a skilled hunter of Orome, less stories about pranks I played on Turgon.”

“I’m not sure…” Orodreth looked queasy.

“Come on, help a friend out.”

“What, should I mention how large your cock is as well?”

Celegorm paused and looked at Orodreth dead on. “Ah. I’m sorry. Maedhros did tell me asking current lovers to introduce me to their friends as rude, I should’ve considered that side of it.”

“What? No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Jealousy is normal. I’ll have Curufin chaperone instead rather than making you watch me court her. And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. There’s no need for us to stop until I’m actually betrothed.” Celegorm kissed Orodreth and left to discuss the plan with Curufin, disappearing around a corner too quickly for Orodreth to follow.

~~~

_Yet neither bread nor rest would he grant to Celegorm and Curufin within his realm, and he swore that there should be little love between Nargothrond and the sons of Fëanor there after._

_‘Let it be so!’ said Celegorm, and there was a light of menace in his eyes; but Curufin smiled._

As they walked to the stables, Curufin said, “So, your latest paramour doesn’t seem to like you much.”

Celegorm said, “Shut up.”

“Why? You don’t want to be reminded that you thinking with your dick got us exiled?”

“We’re exiled because they blame us for Finrod dying, it wouldn’t have helped if I lived like a monk.”

“It might have helped if you had shown any sign of grieving their king rather than hooking up with his little brother the same week.”

“Look, I’ll try to smooth things over with Orodreth, he was probably just posturing in front of the crowd.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“It can’t make things worse at this point. Get packed up just in case, alright?”

“Fine.”

Curufin packed up as much of his possessions as one horse could carry, plus a number of in-progress projects to go on Celegorm’s horse. He was finishing up rolling Celegorm’s formal robes up in a a blanket when Celegorm himself slammed the door open.

“We need to leave even quicker, are you packed?”

“ _I_ am; your things are still a mess.”

Celegorm grabbed a saddle bag that had been hanging behind the door and dumped the contents of his jewelry drawer in it. He grabbed half a dozen knives from various corners of the room and threw them in as well, along with a fur vest made from a creature that didn’t dwell this side of the sea. He grabbed his bow and quiver from the closet along with his spear, and pulled on his winter cloak. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

“Seriously? Not even a change of shoes?”

“I can hunt something and make a new pair, but let’s leave before Orodreth tells the guards to stop us.” Celegorm began striding towards the stables, trying to project confidence rather than haste.

Curufin followed along. “What happened to ‘it can’t make things worse’? What did you even _say_ to him?”

“I’ll tell you where less people are listening in.”

“Fine, but it better be good.”

When they were three miles outside the city, Celegorm finally stopped looking over his shoulder for guards.

“Explain.” Curufin said.

“Orodreth apparently thought the whole time that I was threatening him, and wouldn’t have slept with me otherwise. He was pretty pissed to find out he had been free to go the whole time.”

“Seriously? So he blames you for his own stupidity?”

“Yep. It’s far less noble to be raped by you own ignorance than by an evil kinslayer.” Celegorm rolled his eyes.

“Well, I suppose this settles the matter of your terrible taste once and for all.”

“I never said he was smart, just very pretty!”

“And if your next lover is half as pretty _and_ smart enough to find his way out of a bed he doesn’t want to be in, that will be an improvement.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Yet neither bread nor rest would he grant to Celegorm and Curufin within his realm, and he swore that there should be little love between Nargothrond and the sons of Fëanor there after._  
>  _‘Let it be so!’ said Celegorm, and there was a light of menace in his eyes; but Curufin smiled."_
> 
> These lines are a direct quote from The Silmarillion by J.R.R Tolkien, _Chapter 19. Of Beren and Luthien_.


End file.
